


Expeditions to the North Pole

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Romance, School/Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i’ve walked into your classroom four times by mistake can you please help me learn my way around this stupid school" AU (X)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expeditions to the North Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is a bit weird, but you'll understand if, when you have read it ;)

Thorin looked around, confused by the weird architecture of the school. Was he already in the corridor on the right level before the right room? He took a deep breath and opened the door. Instead of facing an empty classroom, he once more saw Bilbo Baggins, a colleague of his.

   “Oh…Thorin it’s you again.” Said the small man and laughed. “Got lost, didn’t you?”

   “Yeah.” Thorin said and entered, the air in the classroom by far warmer than outside. Bilbo walked around the table and shook his head, smiling.

   “Seems like I need to show you your classroom once more. We have ten minutes, until the students are allowed to enter.” Pulling his cardigan over the white shirt, Bilbo left, the tall man behind him following him around like a puppy.

   “Haven’t they given you a tour?” Bilbo asked, while he walked through the cold corridors of the school.

   “Jup, on my first day. But to be frank, I wasn’t that attentive.” Both laughed. “I mean, I was fucking nervous and giddy with excitement, who listens to Saruman?” Bilbo grinned.

   “If you want, I can show you the school during the long lunch break.” He turned a corner and walked up some stairs, Thorin’s long legs following him easily.

   “Sure, sounds fine to me. Teacher’s room?” The two of them entered a corridor through double doors and Thorin asked himself for the hundredth time, why a school needed so many double doors, when Bilbo stopped in front of a classroom.

   “Here we are.” He said and turned, lifting his head automatically to look the taller man in the eyes. “I think it will be the only thing in this school you find without a tour guide.” Bilbo joked.

   “Yeah, just follow the scent of strong coffee and disappointment.” Thorin joked and tabbed his large, sharp nose.

   “Well then…see ya.” Bilbo walked back, turning halfway. “And don’t try and get lost on the way to the toilet!” He shouted through the empty corridor. Thorin laughed heartly and entered the classroom.

 

While he stood in the now finally empty classroom, Thorin packed his things slowly. He didn’t want to be there first and stand around awkwardly with the other teacher, all people he didn’t knew, nor wanted to know. Students were running through the corridor, when he left the classroom and he shot them a look. They stopped and looked to the floor, walking now.

Thorin knew, he was respected, maybe even feared by his students. His tall, muscular body made him fearsome and intimidating. Plus the beard, the longish hair and the bright, blue eyes in his stern face, he was more likely to be respected by his students. He sometimes envied Bilbo, who was loved by his students. He only shrugged and walked to the teachers room. The noise welcoming him was unbearable. Bilbo was looking up from his laptop and closed the lid hurriedly.

   “There you are, I thought you got lost.” He said, only slightly kidding. Thorin knew, that this teacher actually cared for him.

   “Some students wanted to know more about the beheading of Maria Stuart.” He said, putting his bag in the locker by the window, not far from the spot Bilbo sat.

   “Oh Jesus.” Bilbo said, laughing. “I don’t understand, why students cant wait for the next lesson, to ask the question then.”

   “The have probably forgotten by then.” Thorin replied and leaned over, fists on the table. “Are we going?”

   “Jup. Just let me put this stuff away.” Bilbo weaselled to his locker and came back with a warmer jacket and a shawl

   “We wont go on a North Pole expedition.”

   “If I follow your sense of direction, we are more likely to end up there than in your classroom.” Bilbo said, jabbing his finger at him.

   “Well, this is an experiment we should try out someday.” Thorin replied and elbowed Bilbo gently. He only replied with a light huff and a sigh. They walked through the endless corridors of Middle Earth School, while Bilbo told Thorin about the architecture and the history of the building. Not many schools were so old, that they dated back until 1892 and haven’t been affected by anything apart from wind and weather.

   “You know a lot about this school, don’t you?” They were now in the basement and stopped in front of a door.

   “I haven’t been to any other school and I love this place, to be honest.” Then he pushed open a door. Behind it, a theatre was built in a roman style.

   “Wow.” That was all, what Thorin was able to say.

   “The students and Gandalf want to make sort of a Christmas play with love and all that, a bit like Love Actually.”

   “Sounds wonderful to me.” Thorin looked around, while following Bilbo downstairs past the ranks. “But how do you plan to heat this thing?”

   “This has been build in the style of Roman baths. So under here…” Bilbo stomped on the ground. “…there will be fires and stuff.”

   “This school is so weird.” Thorin said and rolled his eyes.

   “And you notice that now?” Bilbo said and both laughed. They were now on the stage and Thorin looked up, spotting a mistletoe. He smiled and glanced down at the other man. Bilbo was looking up too, then he looked at Thorin and smiled.

   “What are you waiting for?” Bilbo asked. The taller man only smiled and leaned down, kissing those lips he had watched talking the past hour. The small, soft hands of Bilbo found his cheeks and he angled his face differently, to have a better access. The two of them kissed for a long time in the empty theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting <3  
> The year the schools build in is actually the year J.R.R. Tolkien was born *winks*  
> Happy Nikolaus (is it a thing outside of Germany too?)


End file.
